jotarotokusatsufanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen rider bios
Prologue : in 2015 3 years has gone since Mikael stop the destruction prophecy into reality , somehow the world temperature is keep heating up more n more. few days later a hot news break through a tv channel says that a big ice cube is floating towards japan n will land on 24 hours later. seems like the cube will contain lots of unexpected virus from northpole. the gov ask a hospital n rescue enforcer team to stop taht stuff reach japan zee zone. but what makes thing weird is taht this big ice cub has melt down n then a big ball like thing dock at the hospital harbor . As thay thought everything will be fine . the headquarter receive a sos signal from the team . Something seems have gone wrong which the ball exploded the whole hospital along every people died in one day after that quickly ask the help from the elite squad to make a rescue as their rescue ship reach the hospital command centerthe only survivor is a naked young boy while holding a plant seed. The boy seems like lose his sense as the squad try to ask him thing , he keeps whispering n trembling. Somehow looks like have taken a big shock n no one know who is his parent cause every one on the hospital has gone n why he is ended up here it has to be tell later on this series. later 10 years has passed the boy has become a florist n botanist but since that incident he has never spoke a word to anyone except to his plant n tree. just few days later the jp enforcers are busy with the case about missing people or gone in 10 years ago incident taht has related to those victims lately. which has Cause this past years lots of people were repored missing n all of them were related to the hospital n rescue team people and patients 10 years ago without a traces ep 2 : onii chan wake up , huh where is he say ranne mokuzugi in his brother tree house . ranzo the weird autism botanist is decorating his bonsai. then suddenly his eye turn green somehow saw somethin after touch a piece of leaf . Oni chan time for your medicine quick otosan is looking for you now . Haik nesan says ranzo to her with a board says haik .... as he run towards her his father ask him when will u two return from shop . maybe at 11pm til we don have any customer left say ranne. Ranzo keep eating his breakfast his father n sister breakfast alson get eaten by him. I go lifalifa go lifa and u come? asked ranzo to his sis . of course im your assistant boss tehn he left witha smile . as he reach his shop" albert smile " a guy with deep black eye peas stare at him n asked himm where is the clinic ? renzo is frighten and he take out his wordboard suddenly taht man run away n say be careful dont get infected by me keep a distence from me with a deep n panic sound. after that ranne arrive n asked him who is he . Ranzo only shake head n say "weird mr weird day weird feeling" , ok ok ok i got it ok lets begin our day . suddenly many people running out of a clinic from corner of ranzo shop. tehn ranne said u stay here i go check it out n ranzo pliz be fast ranzo afraid ranzo scare. i promise onichan tehn sehe left . as she left ranzo hear a word s say now put on now the moment now shout it ! ranzo eyes turn green n lots of blaxk n white image flash up iun his mind then he whisper hen hen hen s-hin! to ne continued .... trivia autism is a psychological mind n behaviour disorder many tghinks they are weirdo but actually are talented and some even considered as sikyo tensai like albrt ( ranzo bonsai shop name which was given by his father ) eistein ^^ . ep 2 : a green body creature was preparing battle against a slimy unorthodox creature , that slimy stuff trapped bios in a slimy zone which makes bios cant breath n move . Then bios put his palm on the ground suddenly a big tree rise up from beneath that slimy stuff foot. it hit him hard n bios take this chance by leap up n kick the creature down . as it reach the bottom it explode n many slimy thing dissolve . Ranne then take a picture of his back as bios leave her alone . ranne quicly return to the shop n ranne borrow ranzo phone n call the police. after the police secure the loction and object, an unfriendly detective come to albert smile and ask lots of things with Ranzo. but Ranzo only reply with shaking his head. then the dectective lose out and begin to push him to the corner" better tell me everything you know or i wont guarantee yoor innocent from this cause i didnt have your alibi weirdo" . Stop hurting my niisan he is ''''. what? tell me go ahead ? suddenly a guy appear while shouting chief someone reported another creature appear at shinjuku shopping center n they need our support now !. Shit , lets go gather everymembers we got serious problem. Good ill let you off only for your cute nee san but ill be back. to be continued ... after that Ranzo went to his room , as Ranne she went to print the photo as an evidence that this is the works of a monster. as for that ubfriendly detective, " sir thats the one ehh not just one but five what should we do , need to call back up". Nope drop me here ill make them pay. as he point his gunn on them another giant tree grow up of nowhere rain down lots of sharp leaf across those creature. afterthat bios fall down with his large leaf sword slash and dice . after the battle he leaves while arbsord all the dust of those unknown creatures . fascinating is this somekind of tv show? say doshino banzen the unfriendly detective. to be continue .... how many leaf sword does bios have ? the answwer unlimited cause the tree can grow it again and again as long as it has receive nutrients from soil light co2gas and water ^^ ep 3 : first is the clinic near the plant store then a creature appear n then a green guy save us n then today is the anniversary of the lifania incident say doshino to dr bios during an autopsy to the creature corpse. Any connection detective genius say dr bijoshu. Not yet but gettiung closer cause all of the victims are all related to the incident . oh, may i know your deduction say bijoshu. ok what is the date for today . bibibibi your phone is ringing is it your fiancee call you . good timing say doshino moshi moshi yes eiri what is it? doshisan please fetch my brothers n sisters for me can you cause i still need to meet some guest for my show of health please. all right say doshino. sorry i tell you next time prof gotta go say doshino . sensei i'm here to pck eiyu n eito up say doshino . ok everyone huh its you say ranne in surprise face. no time for us kids lets home!!!! say doshino in angry face. suddenly a phone call again for doshino telling him taht another creature is fighting with a green one again in a hospital parking lot . yokai say doshino while driving with full speed. as he arrive the scene he mange to saw bios summon lots of big tree to block creature melting acid. after few moments the creature . later a supermotor pops out from a trunk teh bios ride on it and crash the creature to a factory later a big explosion occur. to be continued ........ bios bike similar to klx 250 of kawasaki becos it can run freely in any extreme terrain and also it wont release bad polluted air but release fresh oxygen air ^^ ep 4 : so how is the situation on the current area said doshino. nothing sir everything has been burnt down nothing was left sir said a policeman. all right lets call it a day everyone secure this place before you leave understand? yes sir roger. meanwhile ranne found her brother lying on the toilet floor in pain. What has happened onisan can you get up do i need to call a ambulance for you ? said ranne in panic. i fine i right i hurt but no cry no worry me said rasnzo with lots of burning wounds on his leg and arms. after that ranne quickly call her father over to her shop. dad you gotta do somethin about it . so where do you put his medicine quick give it to me before late said biyoshu dr. meanwhile another virus mutant is attacking biyoshu lab while he is gone ... trivia the medicine which biyoshu made for his son is anticeptic neutralizer with some painkiller substance to relieve his pain but also boost his secret poer to be awaken later ^^ ep 5 :